Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-254944 discloses a device used to switch a driving mode by operation of a driver. In this device, a rod portion of a shift lever extends through a cross-shaped gate groove formed in a panel, and a shift knob is disposed on a distal end of the rod portion and serves as a member operated by the driver.